Bob's Buddy
by my.blue.fantasies
Summary: Mr. Incredible finds a kinky way to get revenge on his nemesis.


The villain entered the dark and hollow containment unit, running his fingers though his hair, he came back to check up on the elder super, looking up he noticed that he wasn't there.

''Where is he?'' he thought, part of him wondering if Mirage has freed him, knowing fully well that she wants out.

He took a step back, he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. Fingers tap against his shoulders and he turned around to see Bob standing behind him. Syndrome was to late to react as the other gave him a punch that sent him flying across the room. Now on the floor with the elder standing above him ''How'' he breathed trying to rub his hand against the numbing pain on his face.

Bob led him a hand and helped him back to his feet, the elder pressed a hand to Syndrome's face, gently caressing him, the younger man melted at the contact. ''I have my ways'' said Bob as he continues to caress his face. ''I can defeat you…. kill you'' said the younger man as he pushed his hand away. ''But you can't'' said the elder man ''Maybe I want to rub my success in your face'' said Syndrome

''Not the only thing you want to rub?'' said Bob ''Good boy, your finally catching on'' Syndrome said seductively, he moved closer to his former idol, running his hands all over his muscles ''You just get better with age'' he said as he moved his hands towards his crotch ''bigger too'' said Syndrome just as he was about to touch it, Bob wrapped his hands around his throat.

Holding him above the floor, Syndrome gasped for air, kicking his feet and trying to push the hands away, it was no use against those strong hands that were wrapped tightly around his neck.

''Had Mirage not pushed you out of the way, I would of choke you right there and then'' he said, suddenly Bobs tight firm hold, loosen and Syndrome could finally breath, he smirked at the elder super, Bob was a bit confused, the younger man didn't seem to be in to much pain, he still had his hands wrapped around his throat and yet Syndrome seem to be enjoying this kind of torment.

''Mmmm'' he moaned, ''it's all too bad she got in the way, hey?'' he said, Bob placed him down, they stared at each other for a while. ''You going to give me what I want or do I have to take it?'' Syndrome said with harshness in his voice, ''If you think it's yours, you can have it'' said the elder man. At this point, Bob was clearly playing along, if there was one thing that the two share in common, is that they are both good liars.

Bob knew exactly why Syndrome came back, and he wasn't going to let the younger man have his way with him, so he was going to beat him too it, the elder man brought Syndrome closer to him, and gave him a rough kiss, the younger man pull out in shock but soon when back in. ''Yes he thought I can finally do disgusting, pleasurable things to him''

The younger man had begun to take of Bob's suit but before he could take the rest of it off, the super picked him up, bridal style, he threw themselves onto a nearby chair, just as Syndrome was about to kiss him again, Bob's hand moved up his back, he held the younger man by the back of his neck and pushed him over his knees. Syndrome didn't like this as he felt dominated, he tried to get up but Bob's hold was too strong, unable to move, Syndrome could only wonder what he was going to do next.

He felt Bob massaged his back, ''Your so chubby'' he said as he started to dig his nails though the tight latex suit, ''Please don't I hate being call chubby'' he barked ''Why though it just gives me more to hold onto'' said the elder man as he leaned in and nibbled at his ears. Syndrome suddenly felt Bob's hands move lower as they made their way to his butt.

''You have a nice ass, to bad you hide it by wearing that useless cape'' said Bob, ''You think?'' said Syndrome ''I know'' said Bob as he slowly took of Syndrome's suit, upon doing that he placed a hand on his butt, massaging his cheeks, he lifted his hand and gave Syndrome a rough spank. The younger man's eyes opened wide and he yelled out, ''Oh fuck…. You know how I like it'' he said

Bob continued to spank him, each spank felt harder than the last, as the elder left bruises, the feeling was horrible as he could feel the force of those strong hands move his insides out of place and then form back into place as Bob continued to slap him. After a few last spanks, Bob stopped, the younger man turned and looked back at him.

''Now your going to name each and every super you have brutally murder'' said Bob, the super didn't want to kill Syndrome that isn't who he is, but he wasn't going to go easy on him, fucking him hard was his plan, give the villain what he wants, gain his trust and get of the island. Syndrome enjoyed Bob's brutal side, his hidden sadistic side, it was a huge turn on.

''I know the supers you have killed, so don't pretend to forget'' said Bob as he started to spank him, Syndrome started to name every super he had killed. ''Spank me harder, daddy'' he said as Bob picked up the pace. Once Syndrome had finished naming every super, Bob lifted him up, ''have you learnt your lesson?'' said the elder man, ''Yes I have been a naughty boy'' he said

They than got of the chair, the super pushed Syndrome to the ground, Bob slipped out of his suit, the younger man licked his lips at the sight of Bob's manhood, ''mmm… it's as big as I have always imagined it'' he said, Syndrome than got into position, on his hands and knees, waiting to take it all in. Bob slowly pushed into him, ''damm…. Your tight'' said the elder man as he continued to slide his big cock in, Syndrome yelped, his insides sketching to take it all in. ''Are you okay?'' said Bob, this would be the only time that he would show any care for the younger man.

''Yeah I'm fine, just don't move'' he said, as he was trying to adjust to it, man he was huge but Syndrome was tough, whatever Bob threw at him, he could handle, LITERALLY. Syndrome than started to grind on his dick, ''you like that daddy?'' as he rode him. ''fuck yeah, this is why your my Buddy'' said Bob as he started to thrust into him, he started with slow firm thrusts, Syndrome started to get more comfortable and beg the elder man to go deeper. ''ugh, slide it in deeper'' he moaned. Although Syndrome did not plan on being the power bottom this early in the relationship, but he was loving every minute of being fucked by his hero.

Bob had started to thrust harder into him, ''fuck me daddy until my face falls of'' Syndrome moaned

''Awe my little incrediboy'' Bob moaned, the elder man didn't like this at first, but he was starting to enjoy this, Syndrome really knew how to ride him, no one has ever rode him like this. ''Mmm… ride me baby'' said the elder man.

''I'm gonna cum'' said Syndrome, ''fuck me too'' said Bob, the older man than pulled out of him, they both proceeded to the rear wall, where Bob than pushed into him again, they both stayed still in this position as Bob wrapped one hand around Syndrome's throat and the other on his stomach. It felt strange to the younger man, the harsh chocking around his throat and the gentle hold on his stomach. Syndrome placed his hand on Bob's hand, caressing it. Syndrome wasn't used to that kind of tenderness, he wasn't one for romance, he just wanted to get to the fun part.

Bob moved his hand down to the younger man's dick, he started to stoke it as he then started to thrust into him, Syndrome lost all control of his body as the elder man started to thrust deeper and faster, each time.

Soon they both reached climax, as Syndrome finally came, the elder man thrusted once more and Syndrome felt his hot load being released in him, they both sat on the floor, sweating and panting.

''best fuck I ever got'' said Syndrome as he laid his head on the super's shoulder

He than made out with the elder man, massaging his tongue, he tasted sweet, he than pulled away and got up, proceeding to put his suit back on.

''Where you going, baby?'' said Bob

''I have a big day ahead of me'' said Buddy

The younger man than commanded Bob to get back into his containment unit, the elder man did just that.

After all that, nothing had really changed, he was still mad at Syndrome for what he has done, killing his family and friends, however he couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure he just shared with his enemy.

Bob loves his wife, his sex life with her was mind-blowing, using her flexibility and powers always added to the pleasure. However, the overall intensity with Buddy in that moment was something else, he can't do the things that Helen can do, neither did he have the powers to do so. Yet the way he rode him and held him in, the way he could handle what ever he threw at him. Buddy is tough and Bob would continue to use him, all part of his plan.

Syndrome, however believed that he now had Bob right where he wants him and he couldn't wait for round 2 to get back at him.


End file.
